


Santa Baby

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Santa Baby, drunk olivia, make out sessions, olivia being flirty, tequila shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: "Elliot couldn’t take his eyes off her. It was the way that she moved when she danced. Elliot had never seen her so light and carefree, her hands twirling above her head as she spun around, shoulders rolling backwards and hips swaying slowly to the beat of the music."A fun, flirty Christmas fic where Elliot watches Olivia dance to Santa Baby and can't seem to take his eyes off her. A few tequila shots in, and things get a little heated ;)
Relationships: Bensler - Relationship, Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Santa Baby

_Santa Baby_

_Olivia Benson was drunk._

Those were the first thoughts that passed Elliot’s mind as he entered the Christmas party. Glittering tinsel in gold, red and green was strung up around the walls and dangling above their heads. A glamorous Christmas tree stood at the end of the room next to the bar, strung with delicate glass snowflakes and stars that twinkled silver, gold and blue.

And Olivia was dancing at the centre of the brightly lit hall with Alex, a glass of scotch in her hand _._ Olivia could not recall when she first began to feel tipsy. Perhaps it was two drinks in, when she noticed herself mouthing _Mariah Carrey’s Last Christmas_ to Alex while she sipped her drink. Or maybe it was four drinks in, when she was calling for Finn to turn up the music as _Ricky Martin_ came on, with Alex pulling her onto the dance floor. All Olivia knew was that she had drunk enough scotches to feel as light as a cloud and tingling all over, alcohol clouding her mind and leaving her with nothing but the dizzying desire to keep dancing, _spinning_ and laughing with Alex, freeing the tensions loosen and ease from her body.

And Elliot couldn’t take his eyes off her.

  
It was the way that she moved when she danced. Elliot had never seen her so _light_ and _carefree_ , her hands twirling above her head as she spun around, shoulders rolling backwards and hips swaying slowly to the beat of the music. Every now and again, she would run her fingers through her hair and look over her shoulder, shooting her friend a playful smile.

He noticed that she had curled her hair tonight, so it fell in soft, tousled waves around her shoulders, tossing in the air as she shimmied to the music. She was wearing a rich scarlet dress that matched the shade of lipstick that coated her lips, making it look fuller. The dress was made of silk and fell halfway up her thighs, riding a couple of inches up her thigh as she danced and dropped lower onto the dance floor. He watched the way she laughed, how it bubbled as a soft tinkle in her throat, lighting her eyes. She captivated his attention completely.

“Don’t look now, but someone can’t take his eyes off of you.”

Olivia’s brows furrowed into a confused frown as she followed Alex’s gaze, her eyes landing on Elliot. Her dancing slowed, a hint of a blush rising in her cheeks. Alex whispered, “I think he likes what he sees.”

Olivia shot her friend an incredulous look. “Okay, I think you’ve had too much to drink. You know he’s married.”

Alex arched an eyebrow and shrugged, casting her a suggestive ‘ _So?’_ look.

Olivia gave her friend a hardened look in response. “ _Alex.”_

“I didn’t say he would act on anything Liv, just that he’s…enjoying the view. It’s not cheating to look right? Besides, you can find out for yourself as he seems to be coming this way.”

Before Olivia could respond, Alex was sliding off the dance floor.

Elliot turned his head to the side to see Alex go as he walked over. “I hope I didn’t scare Alex off.”

“No. I think she wanted to speak to Melinda before she leaves for the night. I was starting to wonder if you were going to come tonight. You’re late.”

“Six drinks late it would seem.” Elliot eyed her flushed cheeks and glass of scotch in her hand with amusement. “How much have you had to drink?”

Olivia breathed out a small laugh, lifting her shoulder in a light shrug. She took a sip from her drink as she began to dance again, stepping from side to side, finding her rhythm once more. “Only a few.”

Just after she said this, Olivia stumbled forward in her heels. Elliot quickly reached out to catch her by the waist, stopping her fall. Olivia held onto his shoulders for support as she regained her balance. She breathed out a small sigh of relief, glad that she hadn’t dropped her glass.

Elliot arched an eyebrow, his lips twitching into an amused smile. “Just a few huh?”

“Okay, maybe more. You can’t blame me. Cragen did give us a generous bar tab for the night.”

“I’m not judging you Liv, it is a Christmas party. It’s nice to see everyone unwinding tonight after such a long year.”

Elliot briefly scanned his environment as he said this. He could see that Alex was once again bopping along to the music. Finn had his arms around Munch as he downed his glass of whisky, speaking loudly with his friend. Even Cragen had let loose a little for tonight, opting to wear jeans and a short-sleeved, button-up shirt, looking relaxed as he chatted to Huang. It lifted his spirits to see how relaxed and jubilant the team were after such a gruelling year.

“Speaking of unwinding, aren’t you going to dance?”

Olivia stepped back as she swung her hips to the beat of the music, raising her eyebrows at her partner, challenging him to follow her.

Elliot shook his head a little, a breathy chuckle vibrating in his throat. “I don’t think so Liv.”

“It’s Christmas. You can’t let loose for one night?”

Elliot raised his eyebrows at his partner. “If letting loose means looking like I’m having a cardiac arrest on the floor like _that_ ,” Elliot shot a look at Detective Lake, who was dancing a few feet away from them, throwing his head back and forth and pumping his fists in the air, “Then I’m going to take a hard pass.” 

Olivia breathed out a small laugh when she followed Elliot’s gaze to Detective Lake, who was now twisting his feet back and forth across the floor and calling for more shots.

Just then, _Santa Baby_ began to play. Olivia’s eyes lit with a hint of excitement at the classic Christmas song.

_Ba-boom_

_Ba-boom_

_Ba-boom_

Olivia began to lift each shoulder up and down in sync to each _Boom._ She drained the rest of her drink in one last gulp and handed her empty glass to Elliot, stepping back onto the dancefloor. She raised her eyebrows and cast her partner a playful look as she began to dance, mouthing the words as she did so.

_Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me_

_Been an awful good girl, honey_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, a ’54 convertible too, light blue_

_I’ll wait up for you, dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight…_

Olivia dropped her body lower at the word _‘slip’_ , her hips swaying slowly to the beat of the music. She met Elliot’s eyes briefly as she mouthed _honey,_ biting back a flirtatious smile. Olivia lifted her hands into the air and shimmied her chest forward as she began to drop her body lower and lower, her arse sinking further to the ground. She closed her eyes as she tangled her hands in her hair, losing herself to the music.

_Think of all the fun I’ve missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed_

_Next year, I could be just as good_

_If you check of my Christmas list_

Olivia brought her body back up, her hips lifting a little higher as they swung up and down. Then she began to slowly spin around, her hands twirling above her head as she did so. Facing away from Elliot, her hips began to draw circles in the air, her arse almost brushing against him. She swore she could hear him groan.

Somewhere deep inside, Olivia knew that alcohol was clouding her judgement. She would _never_ act this way sober. She was flirting with Elliot. Worst of all, she knew that she was _enjoying it_ , enjoying the attention that he gave her. Yet Alex’s words drifted back to her. _It’s not cheating to look right?_

Elliot swallowed, heat creeping up his neck. He couldn’t stop staring at her. He watched her body move, the sway of her hips and roll of her shoulders. He watched the way her scarlet dress moved with her body, accentuating her curves. He watched her dress lift higher and higher up her thighs as she dropped lower and lower, revealing soft, tanned skin.

Elliot’s heart accelerated as Olivia spun around once more, stepping closer to him. Olivia tangled her arms around his neck as she began to sway to the music. She continued to sing the lyrics to him with the same flirtatious smile, her voice husky now.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany’s_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let’s see if you believe in me…_

She was so close that he could smell her, a hint of floral from her perfume with a twist of whisky. She was trying to encourage him to move with her. He felt his free hand curling around her waist, guiding her a little closer to him.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing_

_A ring, I don’t mean on the phone_

_Santa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight…_

Olivia closed her eyes as she could hear the song beginning to come to an end. She felt light, like cotton candy clouds were expanding in her head. Her elbows were resting on the backs of his shoulders and when she lent her weight onto him, she almost felt like she was floating with him. Alcohol had blurred out most of her awareness, but she could sense just how close she was to Elliot. So close that if she opened her eyes, she could count each lash on his eyes. So close that she could hear him breathing. So close that it would just take the dip of his head for him to kiss her.

She didn’t kiss him. Instead, she dipped her head down, her nose just brushing against his neck, her curls tickling his skin. She felt his heart gallop under hers at the sudden contact. She let out a small hum, smelling leather and musk, smelling _his scent._

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry, tonight…_

“That was fun,” Olivia said softly as the song came to an end, lifting her head up to meet his gaze through half-lidded eyes. She let her arms fall from his neck, her hands briefly sliding down the slope of his arms as they did so. “You didn’t dance though.”

Elliot looked down at her, smiling with amusement at her inebriated state. “I think that’s the closest I’ll get to dancing for tonight.” He cleared his throat, noticing just how close they were, still, even after Olivia had let go of him. Elliot lifted up her empty glass and said, “I might get a drink though.”

Olivia’s features brightened with a tipsy smile. “Good idea. I’ll follow you.”

Elliot paused, meeting her glassy eyes with a dubious look. “You sure that’s a good idea? Haven’t you drunk enough already?”

Olivia’s eyes narrowed. “That sounds like a challenge. Bar’s not closed for another hour. We still have time to do shots.”

Then Olivia began to make her way to the bar, Elliot in tow.

“Shots? Really Liv?”

Olivia smiled and turned around, meeting his eyes. “Yes. Unless you’re scared? Don’t think you can take me on?”

Elliot breathed out chuckle in disbelief. “Far from it. It’s that I don’t want to have to take you home, or to the hospital. You’re two drinks away from falling over and twisting your ankle.”  
  


Olivia’s nose scrunched together in a small scowl. “I can handle my alcohol El.”

Elliot grinned. “Good.” He leaned forward, whispering “Cause I’m not going easy on you.”

…

They were three drinks in (scotch on the rocks) before Olivia ordered a round of tequila shots.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at the back corner on one of the lounge sofas, their empty glasses sitting on the glass table in front of them. It was almost midnight, and most of their team had retired for the night, leaving behind a few NYPD officers finishing their drinks. Olivia wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but she couldn’t shake off the dizzying desire to be closer to Elliot. And judging by the way his eyes kept drifting to her lips and down the dip of her dress, she sensed that he was feeling the same way.

Olivia noticed that they were keeping to safe topics tonight. Work. Christmas plans. Holiday aspirations, if they were to get a break this new year. Olivia noticed that he didn’t talk about Kathy and she didn’t mention that she was seeing someone new.

Olivia noticed his tie. She hadn’t seen it before. It was a dark blue with wisps of white and dotted snowflakes printed down the front, emulating a snow flurry. It was surprising to see Elliot wear such a festive tie. She was certain that Kathy had purchased this for him. Olivia noticed how tight the tie was, making Elliot look as if he were dressed to attend a case meeting and not a Christmas party. She wondered if it would be inappropriate to reach over and loosen his tie, letting her fingers run over his chest as she did so. Would she then be pushing it if she unbuttoned one button of his shirt, then two, loosening his collar just a little…

Fortunately, the waitressed arrived, shattering Olivia from her inebriated thoughts and the tension she had felt growing thick between the two of them all night. The waitress placed the tray down and left, leaving them with six chilled tequila shots, a salt shaker and lime wedges.

Olivia almost winced as she eyed all the shots, imagining the burn in her throat. “I don’t remember ordering so much.”

Elliot’s lips flashed into a hint of a smile, sensing her fear. “Thought you said you could handle your alcohol?”

Olivia swallowed, recomposing herself once more. “That’s what I said.”

“Well then,” Elliot picked up a shot glass, raising it in the air for a toast. “Bottoms up.”

“Wait.” Olivia took his shot glass and placed it back down on the table. “You need to take the salt first.” Olivia tilted her head at his raised brows and puzzled expression. “Have you never done tequila shots before?”

“I drink beer and whisky like every other grown man.”

She said almost sarcastically, “Don’t tell me you never did body shots with all the other frat boys in college?”

Elliot cast her an incredulous look that almost made her laugh.

“I’ll show you. First, you lick the salt.” Olivia squeezed some lime onto her wrist,

then cracked a sprinkle of salt onto her wrist before licking it. “Do the shot.” She picked up a glass and downed the fiery liquid in one gulp. “Then bite the lime.” She picked up a lime wedge, bitting into the fruit.

Elliot stared at the grimaced that had twisted her features. He didn’t look convinced. “This is what you did in college?”

Olivia cast him a look. “Just try it.”

Elliot repressed an eye roll and did as she said.

Two shots in and he could feel his head buzzing, his surroundings beginning to blur at the edges. He noticed how gorgeous Olivia looked tonight. He noticed a pair of glittering snowflakes that dangled on her ears. He wondered if she would wear those earrings to work. Then he wondered if she was seeing anyone.

Olivia too could feel her heart beating in her head, a sense of heaviness dragging her down. Olivia went to rest her head on his chest, letting out a small hum. She closed her eyes, relaxation and sleepiness washing over her. She could hear the steady thud of his heart. Then she felt his hand brushing her hair to the side, his fingers tickling her neck. It felt soothing. 

“Turning in already?”

Olivia lifted her head up, her eyes narrowing onto him in a defiant state. “Not a chance.”

Olivia knew it was ridiculous. Somehow, drinking tonight had become a competition, neither one wanting to admit that they had had enough. To prove her point, Olivia downed another shot of tequila, flashing him a satisfied smile.

“You’re turn.” Then a thought came to mind. “But this time, you’re going to _lick_ the salt…” Olivia tilted her head and squeezed a trail of lime juice down her neck, juice dripping to her shoulder and down between her breasts. She sprinkled some salt along the curve of her neck. “Take the shot, then bite the lime.”

Elliot was dumbfounded, sure that he was misreading her. Then he met her gaze, her eyes twinkling daringly. His lips pulled into a smirk. 

Without speaking, Elliot leaned forward, one hand pushing her hair to the side and the other resting on her thigh for support. Then he brought his lips to her neck.

Olivia breathed in sharply, feeling her insides flutter then melt under his tongue. Slowly, he began to kiss his way down her neck. His mouth was hot and heavy, opening and closing slowly over her skin, as if he wanted to savour her taste. He didn’t just stop at the salt. With the tilt of her head, his lips ventured down further until they were sucking at the hollow of her neck.

Olivia could barely breath. Just as she felt a moan stirring at the base of her throat, he lifted his head. He downed the shot in one swift movement.

“Done.”

“No, you’re not.” Olivia picked up the lime between her two fingers, flashing him a playful smile. Without taking her eyes off his, she bit down into the lime, rolling the wedge between her teeth with the push of her tongue. She raised her eyebrows, waiting.

Within a beat, Elliot closed the space between them, his lips crashing onto hers. He slipped his tongue inside, wrapping around the wedge of lime and spitting it out, before bringing his lips back to hers.

Olivia drunk in his kisses, _sure that she could get high from his kisses alone._ His mouth opened and closed over hers slowly yet with an _aching_ hunger, as if he wanted to imprint the taste of her lips on his forever. Then his tongue slipped inside and danced with hers, drawing a moan from her throat. She felt his hand curl behind her neck to pull her in closer, fingers tangling through her curls as he deepened the kiss.

_She consumed his senses completely._ She tasted like spice and whisky. When he brushed his nose over her jaw as he went to bury his mouth in her neck, teeth grazing her skin playfully, he smelled coconuts and a hint of floral.

_“El…”_

He felt her fingers pulling him closer by the front of his shirt and imagined those same nails clawing down his back as she moaned his name. He brought his mouth back up to devour hers, swallowing her moans.

Elliot was the first to pull back, breathless. He eyed her tousled hair, flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He saw the same desire he felt flaming in her eyes.

Elliot swallowed, blowing out a small breath to calm down his hammering heart. His voice was thick with desire when he spoke softly. “I think everyone’s clearing out now.”

Olivia didn’t look behind to see. She could hear the music quietening down, hear the footsteps of waitstaff coming out to pick up glasses and wipe down tables. But she didn’t want the night to end just yet…

Giving into temptation, she went to straddle his waist. With one hand balancing on the sofa to support her weight, she went to swing her leg over Elliot’s body, until she was sitting on his lap. She took pleasure in the surprise that stunned his features.

Olivia turned around and reached for the final shot glass, presenting it to him with a gleam in her eye. “We still have one shot left.”

Then she leaned forward and licked a torturously slow, wet path from the pulse under his ear and down the curve of his neck, her lips coming together to leave a red stained kiss just above his collar. The groan vibrating from his throat told her that she didn’t need to crack the salt for him to know what she was implying.

Olivia leaned forward, her lips just brushing against his as she whispered, “And it’s my go.”

...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021 everyone! Let's hope for a better and safe year. This Christmas fic is a little late I know. It was inspired from a scene in Big Bang Theory. Please leave behind Kudos and comments. <3


End file.
